Confessions of a Teenage EmoBoy
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda emo yang sangat tidak menyukai Sakura, kekasih dari sahabat kentalnya, Naruto the shining boy. Kenapa ia sangat tak menyukainya? Dan ada apa pula dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruto? Sebuah remake dari CMV berjudul yang sama dari grup cosplayer di Sweden bernama JarOfClouds. Warn : YAOI, Chara bashing dengan bahasa sedikit kasar, Gaje and all stuff. SASUNARU.


Pernahkah kau merasa jenuh terhadap pasanganmu? Merasa hambar akan keadaan hubunganmu setelah berjalan ditengah jalan? Yah, aku merasakannya, sungguh rasanya ingin sekali aku teriak bahwa aku telah bosan.

Bolehkah aku berhenti sekarang? Ayolah aku sungguh merasa sangat-sangat jenuh, kosong. Yah, hubunganku memang tak lebih baik dari pada sebuah gelas yang kosong, hanya sebuah udara yang tak berarti.

Namun, bukan berarti aku bisa dengan mudah memutuskannya,

Setidaknya belum bisa,

Atau harus kukatakan, menunggu waktu yang tepat?

Yah, kurasa begitu.

Ne, sebaiknya kita memang putuskan,

.

.

.

Sakura-_chan_?

.

* * *

**Naruto Masashi © Kishimoto**

**Confessions of a teenage emoboy – a Naruto CMV © Jar Of Clouds Cosplay  
**

**Confessions of a Teenage Emoboy © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Backsound : You Belong with Me © Taylor Swift**

**Picture Shiki, Joss and Hachi**

**Main Pair : SasuNaru, Slight pair : NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU, BL/YAOI/MxM/Gay or whatevah you call it, Penuh Sakura bashing (peace, tuntutan skenario :P), OOC, Typo(s) in everywhere, Gaje, Absurd and all stuff.**

**P.S : Ini hanyalah remake dari sebuah CMV kesukaan Shi, hanya menuangkan ceritanya kembali dalam bentuk tulisan semoga kalian suka, dan maaf jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan :')**

**P.S.S : yang kangen JossxShiki, mari kita fangirling/fanboying bersama, MINNAAAA~~ XD**

.

* * *

.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doeesn't get your humor**

**Like I do**

**...**

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sekali-kali mengangguk paham, meski sejujurnya ia kurang mengerti akan pembicaraan lawan bicaranya yang bisa meloncat kesana kemari topiknya. Ia hanya duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang _single bed_-nya dengan kaki sebelah kanan diluruskan sedang kaki sebelah kirinya ia tekuk setengah.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lengkapnya, nama pemuda yang yang bersandar santai itu. Tampangnya bisa membuat gadis-gadis disekolahnya menjerit-jerit, namun sayangnya dandanannya membuat sebagian gadis-gadis yang melihatnya mengerenyit dan memilih tak mendekatinya.

Bagaimana tidak, baju yang menemaninya tak bisa tidak warna gelap, rambutnya melawan gravitasi –khas anak _emo_– dengan terkadang memakai _eyeliner _untuk menambah kesan garang dan maskulinya –meski jarang ia pakai _sih_– oh jangan lupakan tampangnya yang datar sedatar papan ujian membuatnya tampak semakin keren namun juga mengerikan.

Sedang sang lawan bicara, Uzumaki Naruto adalah kebalikannya, manis, ceria dengan rambut pirangnya yang bersinar sehingga mendapat julukan _Shining boy_ –selain karena aksinya yang menjadi pemain paling bersinar diklub sepakbola sekolahnya– matanya yang sebening biru langit dan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dikedua sisi wajahnya menambah kesan manis dan imut.

Sungguh, dia adalah _flowerboy_ sekolahnya yang amat disukai gadis-gadis disekolahnya –selain Sasuke dan beberapa temannya yang juga _flowerboy_ tentunya– tapi dialah primadonanya karena sifatnya yang membuat nyaman setiap orang.

Dan kini, entah bagaimana dua makhluk satu gender dengan dua kepribadian ini bisa bersahabat, sedang asik bercengkrama disebuah kamar yang diyakini milik Sasuke –terbukti akan warna biru yang mendominasi, dengan Naruto yang masih mengoceh.

"...dan mereka mengoper bolanya terlalu cepat untung saja aku bisa mengambilnya dan dengan tendangan superku aku bisa memasukannya kedalam gawang seperti ini Teme," tangannya memperagakan apa yang ia ceritakan dengan memasukan kedalam celah kaki sebelah kiri Sasuke yang ditekuk setengah dan menariknya dengan cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun dengan mimik geli sambil mengawasi tangan konyol Naruto. Sungguh temannya ini ada-ada saja, bercerita dengan semangat sambil beberapa kali memperagakannya.

"Hn, lalu?" Responnya memang minim dan terkesan dingn tapi, percayalah kilat matanya menunjukan bahwa ia terhibur.

"Jadi setelah itu," belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya yang menggebu-gebu sebuah getaran halus disamping kanannya bergetar, ponselnya.

Sakura-_chan _07623xxxx

Sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya dan entah mengapa membuatnya malas untuk mengangkatnya. Sedang Sasuke wajahnya perlahan semakin datar, ekspresinya kaku, ia tahu bahwa yang menghubungi Naruto itu adalah Sakura, kekasih sahabat manisnya ini.

"Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto pelan. Menghela nafas ia bangkit dari kasur yang ia duduki bersama Sasuke, "_Gomen ne_ Teme, aku angkat telfon dulu, dari Sakura-_chan_."

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ia tak mau tahu akan percintaan sahabatnya ini, bahkan ia berharap hubungan konyol itu segera kandas.

Ayolah, dia tahu kalau Naruto itu tak sebodoh julukan yang ia berikan jadi pasti sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa Sakura, gadis _pinky_, norak dan merasa gadis primadona itu hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya dan geng mereka. _Cih _murahan, pikirnya kesal.

Entah apa yang Naruto bicarakan dipojok kamarnya yang dekat kamar mandi itu, ia tak perduli. Meski ia secara jelas melihat dan mendengar geraman kesal Naruto disana, mungkin sedang bertengakar atau si _pinky _norak itu sedang marah-marah tak jelas, sudah numpang terkenal disekolah suka marah-marah lagi, benar-benar.

Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri sehingga membuatnya tak sadar meremat seprai kasurnya dengan erat. Dan dari pada ia semakin kesal, ia rasa memainkan ponselnya jauh lebih baik.

Headset putihnya ia pasang dikuping –sungguh ia tak ingin mendengar pertengkaran Naruto dan si _pinky_ itu meski sahabatnya itu sudah mengurangi volume suaranya– dan tangannya bergerak lincah mencari lagu yang ia rasa enak didengarkan.

Damn if i do ya, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin mendengrkannya sekarang. ya setidaknya lebih baik dari pada– ah sudahlah.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya semakin rileks, memejamkan mata sedikit dan menikmati musik dari ponselnya itu.

,

* * *

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear t-shirt**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

...

Pergi ke perpustakaan memang hobinya, tumpukan buku-buku tebal sudah biasa dan teman-temannya pun sudah paham itu. jadi jangan heran kalau ia sekarang sedang asik memilih buku-buku dibarisan rak novel luar negri dengan begitu tenangnya.

Tadinya, sebelum ia melihat dengan ekor matanya si merah muda genit dan norak didekatnya. Sial, Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai makhluk wanita tak anggun satu ini.

Bolehkah ia menjambaknya? Oh tidak, jangan menjambak, kesannya terlalu wanita sekali. Oh _hey_ dia pria ingat, _cih _mungkin memukul wajah tak cantiknya sangat enak tapi sayang bisa disebut tak _gentleman_ dia, _cih_ lagi-lagi ia merasa kesal sendiri.

Lihat gaya centilnya itu, berlenggak-lenggok melewatinya bak sedang diatas _catwalk_ saja. Berjalan ala kucing saja sepertinya ia tak pantas!

Apa-apaan itu baju sejari dengan rok mini sepuluh centi diatas lutut. Dia mau ke kampus atau mau jualan tubuh?

Dan mari kita lihat dirinya sendiri, seperti biasa Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendeknya yang hari ini berwarna abu-abu –membuat otot lengannya yang menyembul terlihat begitu menggemaskan (?)– dengan _jeans _hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya serta tas selempang hitam yang setia ia gunakan, maklum kelasnya sudah selesai.

Benar-benar perbedaan yang jauh, lupakan soal gender mereka yang membuat semuanya wajar. Ia memang sengaja ingin mencari hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin membenci makhluk wanita yang paling ia benci ini.

_Yak_ lupakan makhluk itu, sekarang Sasuke kembali fokus memilih novel-novel yang akan ia pinjam.

Lima? Tiga? Ah sepertinya hanya dua saja yang ia pinjam hari ini. Entah kenapa rasa ingin membacanya menguap seiring ekor matanya yang kembali melihat si _pinky_ yang sedang sok mesra dengan sahabat imutnya itu.

Disana diujung sofa perpustakaan yang memang disediakan, duduk dengan begitu erat.

Sepertinya novelmu akan rusak kalau dicengkram sebegitu eratnya, Sas?

Seperti tersadar (entah lah) Sasuke menyeringai ketika sebuah ide melintas begitu saja dikepalanya.

O-oh salahkan saja hormonnya yang sepertinya bermasalah, membuatnya seperti gadis pencemburu akut.

_What? _Apa katanya tadi? Gadis? Oh lupakan.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, kekasihnya yang –kata Sasuke sangat norak tersebut– semakin erat memeluk lengan kiri sahabatnya itu dan apakan ia salah melihat jika dada yang tak terlalu menonjol milik si _pinky_ itu menempel bahkan sedikit digesek? Oh _damn_, pantas saja mimik muka Naruto mengerenyit tak suka sambil beberapa kali melempar senyum paksaan.

Kau tak lebih baik dari ku, murahan. Meski kau adalah seorang kapten _cheers _kampus sekalipun. _Nope_, tak akan pernah lebih baik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Kyaa_ dan kau tahu Naruto-_kun_ tas itu _limited edition_, _oh my goodness_ benar-benar harus aku beli dan..." Sakura terpaksa memotong perkataannya sendiri ketika seorang pemuda tampan dengan harum maskulin –yang sejujurnya ia sukai dalam hati– menggeser tempat duduknya dan membuat Sasuke duduk ditengah-tengah diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

_What the_–

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ok kau boleh tampan dan wangi, Sasuke-_kun_ tapi aku adalah kekasih Naruto, bodoh! Sakura menggeram dalam hatinya, melirik sinis Sasuke yang kini duduk manis ditengah-tengah mereka dengan sebuah novel tebal ditangannya sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum biasa sambil menyapanya akrab.

_Double _sial, Sakura semakin menggerutu. Dan akhirnya ia berdiri, menghampiri Naruto dengan ala –sok- anggunnya.

"_Ne_, Naruto-_kun_ aku kekelas dulu ya, jangan lupa menelfonku nanti, ok DEAR," dengan menekankan kata dibelakang kalimatnya Sakura mencium pipi kanan Naruto sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu.

'_Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke.'_

.

* * *

...

Jika ada yang berkata ia licik, maka bersenanglah kalian karena nyatanya yah ia memang licik. Siapa yang tak ingin populer disekolah ataupun kampusnya? Menjadi primadona? Menjadi kapten _cheers _ternyata tak sepenuhnya membuatnya terkenal disegala kalangan dan dengan begitu ia pun nekat memacari _flaworboy _kampusnya.

Ada beberapa kandidat sebenarnya,

Yang pertama, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda emo anak kedua dari keluar Uchiha yang terkenal itu sungguh sangat dikenal semua orang meski tak banyak yang mau terang-terangan menyukainya. Emo tak jauh dari kata berandal meski sejujurnya Sasuke sama sekali tak berandalan tapi, sifatnya yang super dingin membuat Sakura mencoret namanya dari daftar.

Yang kedua, Hyuuga Neji, sejujurnya dia kandidat yang sangat pas sayangnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang beda kampus dan dengar-dengar kekasihnya pemuda berambut merah. O-oh tidak terima kasih ia tak suka _gay thing please_.

Yang ketiga, Sai, tampan sekilas mirip Sasuke dan yang terpenting ia single. Tapi sialnya senyumannya membuat Sakura merinding seketika, senyum palsu sungguh amat buruk jika ingin ia katakan belum lagi Sai terlalu dekat dengan Shino yang pecinta serangga. Satu, ia benci serangga dan yang kedua ia curiga akan hubungan keduanya.

Dan yang terakhir jatuh kepada _the Shining Boy_, Naruto. Jujur saja Sakura malas untuk mendekatinya karena tingkahnya yang konyol tapi kau harus berkorban demi mendapat apa yang kau mau kan? jadi lah ia mendekati Naruto dengan wajah dan tingkah yang dibuat semanis dan selugu mungkin dan... berhasil. Kini meraka telah menjalin hubungan selama 2 bulan dan secara drastis populeritas Sakura semakin naik, meski sekarang ia mulai jenuh akting menjadi anak manis yang teramat mencintai Naruto.

Dan setelah usaha kerasnya itu –yang sejujurnya akan ia putuskan setelah ia cukup terkenal– ia harus mendapat halangan dari kandididat pertamanya dulu? Oh jangan harap karena ia –Sasuke– tampan dan keren maka ia akan menyerah? Dia licik tapi tidak bodoh hey.

Maka keluarlah rencana-renacana busuknya yang lain. Sepertinya sedikit memberi pelajaran sedikit tak masalah bukan?

Dan yah, disinilah Sakura dengan rambut pink pendeknya yang ia beri sentuhan bando pita putih, kaos puting bertuliskan _'Too Famous For Fame'_ –yang ditulis dengan tinta merah kehitaman– serta rok mini berwarna hitam, ia kini berlagak seperti bos.

Dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang pemuda, seperti seorang berandal –atau memang berandal?– yang sama-sama memakai kaos hitam. Disebelah kanan Sakura, pemuda itu berambut abu-abu sedang yang disebalah kiri berambut hitam. Didepan meraka ada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tanpa memeperhatikan sekitar karena terlalu fokus akan ponselnya membuat Sakura tersenyum licik.

'_Rasakan ini, pangeran tampan menyebalkan!'_

Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat keatas, memberi aba-aba kepada orang suruhannya untuk mulai melakukan tugasnya.

"Ingat buat saja dia menyesal jangan terlalu menorehkan luka, paham?" _'–aku masih belum mau berurusan dengan Uchiha.'_

"Bukan hal sulit nona, asal bayarannya secepatnya kau lunasi," pemuda yang berambut hitam tersenyum meremahkan sedang yang abu-abu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"_Cih,_ sudah sana kerjakan! Nanti aku akan menyusul." Sakura mendorong keduanya untuk bergegas sedang ia mengamati dari kejauhan dahulu baru akan mendekat.

.

.

.

_[From : NaruDobe_

_Haha itu hukuman untukmu Teme, aku tak mau tahu ttebayo :P]_

Sasuke yang menerima pesan dari sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak dengan lincah membalasnya.

_[To : NaruDobe_

_Hn, itu maumu Dobe. Apa-apaan hukuman meneraktir ramen, eh?]_

Baru saja Sasuke selesai menekan tombol send, kakinya terpaksa berhenti karena ada orang yang menghalanginya.

Melirik malas Sasuke bermaksud untuk tak perduli dan melewatinya jika saja kerah kaos hitamnya terpaksa ditarik dan tubuhnya didorong kasar kedinding.

'_Cih, sialan!' _

Sasuke mengeram dalam hati tapi ia masih menahan amarahnya, entah sepertinya ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi 'siap perang'.

"Heh! Uchiha, dengar, jangan sekali-kali kau menghalangi hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Paham!"

Seorang pemuda yang berambut abu-abu –yang mendorongnya– berkata sinis dengan tangannya yang masih memegang kerah bajunya.

'_A-apa-apaan pemuda ini?'_ Sasuke menggeram kesal, terbukti dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Dan sepertinya ia paham siapa yang melakukan ini. mata sasuke melirik sinis kearah Sakura yang datang dengan gaya –sok– anggunnya.

"Ne, kau dengar itu Uchiha-_san_~ jika kau berani mengganggu hubunganku, mereka akan melakukan sebuah hukuman yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan. Camkan itu Uchiha!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sakura, pemuda yang mencengkram bajunya melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Sasuke terduduk seketika.

_'Sialaaaaaaan!'_ yah, Sasuke masih mengeram kesal tapi hebatnya ia menahan semuanya.

Dan ketiga orang yang datang dengan tidak jelasnya pun pergi bergitu saja membuat Sasuke meludah sembarangan dan kembali berjalan dengan aura menakutkan.

'_Ho-oh lihat saja Haruno, lebih kejam yang mana, kau atau Uchiha.'_

.

* * *

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy**

**...**

Kegiatan _favorite_ Naruto? Sudah pasti _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Karena dengan teman-temannya ia bisa berekspresi dengan bebas meski itu hanya menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih yang kebesaran, celana _jeans_ yang lecek serta topi _baseball _kesayangannya –yang kebetulan pemberian Sasuke – dan yah ia selalu menyukai kegiatannya ini dan membuatnya dengan sukarela membatalkan janji kencan dengan Sakura.

Dan kini mereka, dia, Sasuke, Kiba dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju lapangan tempat tim sepakbolanya berlatih. Berjalan dengan diiringi candaan darinya ataupun siulan menggoda Kiba dan Hinata yang masih darinya dan senyum tipis Sasuke, sungguh lebih menyenangkan dari pada jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while sinc she brought you down**

**You say you're fine**

**Hey watcha doing with girl like that**

**...**

_Ha-ah_ ia sampai gemas sendiri, kapan ia tega memutuskan Sakura ya? Percuma kan jika berhubungan namun ia sudah sama sekali tak ada rasa begini?

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" suara Sasuke menyadarkannya yang ternyata melamun dan tatapan Khawatir Kiba dan Hinata menyambutnya.

"_Hah? O-oh _yah tak apa, aku baik-baik saja _ttebayo_ ahahaha," tertawa itu sungguh terlihat sekali jika hanya paksaan. "Hei ayo cepat kesana, lihat Neji, Sai, Shino dan Ten-ten sudah sampai, ayo." Naruto dengan masih cengiran andalannya yang terpampang menarik Sasuke dengan semangat sehingga membuat Kiba dan Hinata yang tertinggal hanya geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Yo!"

**.**

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**...**

Jika ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari kehabisan stok tomat adalah si _pinky _norak, maka Sasuke akan berkata dengan lantang, tidak ada dan si _pinky_ norak itu sungguh menyebalkan ketika tiba-tiba menyerobot datang ketika geng mereka sedang asik membahas tentang permainan tim Naruto kemarin sekalian membahas rencana latihan yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi.

Kau tahu, si nona sok keren itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarik tangan Naruto-nya.

Eh apa dia berkata Naruto-nya?

Oh sudahlah lupakan saja. Kembali ketopik.

Dan yah Sakura –yang sampai sekarang Sasuke anti menyebut namanya kecuali nama keluarga– menarik seenaknya sehingga membuat pembicaraan seru mereka terpotong seketika ketika sedang asik bercerita dibangku taman tak jauh dari lapangan tempat latihan nanti.

Kini si _pinky _norak berjidat lebar itu sedang-entah-apa-sambil-cekikikan didepan Naruto. Sepertinya memamerkan _high heels_ merahnya yang terbaru. _Cih,_ mentang Sasuke hanya menggunakan sneakers putih.

_Eh_ tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi ala perempuan cemburu campus PMS begini? Sasuke mengerenyit bingung sebelum mengamati kedua insan tak jauh dari mereka dengan pandangan menusuk dan sebal?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, sabar _ne_?" Hinata berkata sambil mengelus pelan pundak sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

Sabar untuk apa Hinata?! Sasuke rasanya ingin menjedukkan keningnya.

Jadi tamannya yang pemalu ini pun melihatnya seakan sedang cemburu?

Atau dia memang cemburu?

Sepertinya begitu?

Kembali Sasuke menggeram pusing.

.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong **

**Think I know it's with me...**

**...**

Entah memang Sasuke yang sedang pusing atau memang karena ia memikirkan ulang perasaannya terhadap sahabat pirang imutnya itu?

Kembali memori Sasuke memutar saat-saat pemuda pirang itu menginap dirumahnya dan pernah juga pulang dari latihan musim panas sepakbola yang seharusnya menginap malah Naruto datang kerumahnya tengah malam –membuatnya seketika pusing karena harus terbangun ditengah tidur nyenyaknya– atau ia ingat ketika mendengar Naruto tertawa yang tanpa sengaja itu karena dirinya sendiri –Naruto amat suka tertawa setelah merasa jengkel saat ia mulai mengeluarkan _trendmark_nya (gabungan dua huruf antara H dan N)– terkadang pula mereka mendengarkan musik kesukaan mereka berdua dikamar Sasuke dan bermain game semalam suntuk ataupun bercerita akan segudang impian Naruto.

Yah dan semua itu seakan memori penting dan berharga bagi Sasuke.

Mungkinkan posisi Naruto memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding seorang sahabat?

_Ha-ah_ itukah alasan lain mengapa dia sangat membenci Sakura?

Sasuke menghela nafas masih dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tak ditaman lagi melainkan dilapangan.

Sudahlah, nanti juga ketemu jawabannya. Sasuke memilih menyingkirkan ini sejenak dan mulai fokus akan latihan Naruto.

Dia duduk bersama Hinata, melihat pemanasan tim Naruto ditambah Ten-ten yang memang menejer klub sepak bola mereka.

Sedang di ujung sana, makhluk berambut _pink_ yang Sasuke bilang norak dengan tanpa malunya –Sakura– berteriak seakan sedang memimpin penyorak saja.

"Naruto-_kuuuuun_~" satu kali dan Naruto masih memberikan lambaikan.

"_Kyaaa_ Naruto-_kun kakkoi_~~" dua kali, Naruto sepertinya sedikit berkedut dan ia masih tersenyum sambil memberi kecupan jarak jauh.

"_Kyaaaaa Sukidaaaaa_~" tiga kali dan mimik Naruto seakan mau muntah, ia hanya memberi senyum paksa.

'_Cih, dasar jalang.'_

.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understans you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**...**

Boleh Sasuke jujur? Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona 'bersinar'nya sahabatnya itu bahkan jauh sebelum dia sadar dan jauh sebelum ia sedekat ini.

Sepertinya perasaan ini sudah begitu lama dan yah dengan bodohnya ia baru sadar.

Berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan jijik? Frustrasi atau sebagainya karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang notabennya seorang pria? Oh tidak, memang sedari dulu dia tak perduli akan pasangannya yang akan perempuan atau laki-laki kok, malah ia memang kurang suka berkencan dengan perempuan ahaha.

Dan dia bertekad setelah menghancurkan perusahaan Haruno –yang sedang dalam proses, _see_ dia yang lebih kejam kan?– dia berjanji akan merebut kembali sahabatnya itu dari tangan licik Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum misterius, dan sempat membuat Hinata menjauh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia merenggangkan ototnya.

"Ayo pulang, Teme." Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menyadarkannya bahwa latihan klub Naruto telah selesai.

"Naruto-_kun_~ ayo pulang bersamaku," dengan suara yang didayu-dayukan Sakura menarik tangan Naruto cepat dan menyeretnya duluan.

Dan Sasuke menggeram kesal membuat Hinata mengelus pundaknya halus untuk menenangkan.

"Selesai ini kita menonton _ok_ sayang? Terus mampir kebutik sebentar, kau tahu ada beberapa gaun yang ingin aku beli, aku yakin kau akan suka jika melihat ku memakai gaun-gaun tersebut _kyaaa _terus–" Sakura melirik Naruto yang melepas tautan tangan mereka dan memandang dengan tatapan datar.

"He-hey kenapa?" Dan tatapan Naruto tak berubah sama sekali. "Kau ingin makan saja begitu?"

"Kita putus." Tak perduli dan membalas pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto malah berkata memutuskannya.

Apa kau sudah diambang batas, _ne_ Naruto?

"A-apa?! Jangan bercanda Naruto! Putus? Heh yang benar saja?!"

"Tak ada pengulangan, Haruno-_san_." Dan Naruto tanpa perduli langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengoceh dengan kesal.

Neji, Sai, Shino, Ten-ten, berjalan dengan santai tak memperdulikan ocehan Sakura. Mereka seakan tak kenal. Sedang Kiba dan Hinata pun sama tak perdulinya dan malah Kiba asik menggoda sambil merangkul Hinata.

Sasuke?

Oh dia tersenyum dengan jahatnya sambil berlari dengan semangat. Ah tak lupa salam jari tengah ia keluarkan untuk si _pinky _norak yang masih mengoceh tak terima dan membuat sepasang kakek dan nenek –yang tak jauh dari mereka– berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"_Take that, bitch."_ Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai dan berlari mengejar yang lainnya.

"Hey! Kalian akan menyesal, dengar?! Dan-dan kau Naruto kau akan mengemis kepadaku dan meminta berbalikan, lihat saja nanti! Hey dengar tidak _hah_?!"

Oh lupakan saja perempuan tak beretika itu, biarkan ia berteriak sepuasnya, sedang Naruto dengan berjalan bersama sahabatnya sambil tertawa.

.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time**

**How could you not know**

**Baby you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**...**

Sungguh Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Melihat si jalang diputusi dengan tak hormat oleh _ekhem_-calon-ukenya-_ekhem_ membuat Sasuke seperti mendapat setruk tomat segar.

Ia bahkan tak sadar tersenyum sepanjangan sampai tak sadar tinggal mereka berdua –dirinya dan Naruto– saja yang berjalan sekarang karena hanya mereka berdua lah yang satu arah rumahnya.

"Teme, kau mengerikan," protes Naruto yang masih melihat Sasuke _lovey dovey_ dengan khayalannya.

Merasa sangat _out of character_ akhirnya Sasuke kembali kedalam muka datarnya.

"Ahaha ekspresimu cepat sekali berubah, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe." Tak ingin imejnya semakin jatuh Sasuke kembali bergaya cool. Yah tadinya hingga sebuah ide nista terlintas seketika.

"He-hei Teme mau kemana, hei?" Naruto bingung akan tingkah sahabat emonya yang sudah berubah kembali dan menariknya. Yah menariknya.

Brukh

Sebuah benturan halus antara pungguh Naruto dan dinding membuat si pirang sedikit mengaduh. Sasuke sang pelaku tetap memasang wajah datar tak perduli. Ia malah mendekatkan jarak antara mereka dan membuat Naruto terkurung dalam kukungan Sasuke.

"Te–Sasuke?" cicit Naruto pelan saat melihat Sasuke semakin rapat saja.

"_Sstt_, diam dan ikuti saja," perintah absolut Sasuke seakan menghipnotis Naruto dan membuatnya pasrah saja.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan membuat kedua belah bibir satu gender itu menyatu dan membuat Naruto membulatkan mata birunya yang memang sudah bulat.

A-astaga yang tadi apa?

Kecup. Kecup. Lumat.

Dan bukan hanya kecupan kecil namun Sasuke mengecupnya lebih dalam dan entah kenapa Naruto seakan kembali terhipnotis. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengikuti arahan Sasuke dan tanganya melingkari leher putih pemuda emo didepannya. Seakan memperdalam kecupan mereka.

"_..ngh...ahhh...hahhh_..."

Plop

Tautan manis mereka pun terlepas, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka.

Pikiran Naruto masih kosong, ia masih belum dapat merespon apa-apa selain masih merasakan kenikmatan kecupan manis dari Sasuke.

"_Daisukiyo, Naruto_."

Dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka kembali kedalam kecupan manis.

.

**Have you ever thought jus maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

...

* * *

FIN

* * *

...

Nyahaha akhirnya bisa juga namatin ini satu XD Shi bahagia~  
Dan sumpah ini adalah oneshoot terlama yang Shi bikin DX ah demi apa Shi kesulitan dalam 'menjahit' tiap adegan yang sudah Shiki dan joss ceritakan T,T

Jadi maafkan lah jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan, jauh dari ekspetasi kalian apalagi yang tahu akan CMV satu ini T.T dan maaf jika Shi membuat Sasuke seakan uke T.T dan maaf Shiki, Joss, Shi menodai cerita kalian T.T

Tapi sebodo lah XD Shi sudah pusing tingkat tujuh, hanya bisa berharap kalian menyukai remake-an ini dan memuaskan bagi yang menyukai dan merindukan cosplay group satu ini :') (dan semoga kalian mengerti akan center yang selalu Shi ubah seenak jidat lebar Saku XD)

So, mind to review minna?

Peluk hangat dari Shi yang sudah pusing tingkat dewa :'

P.S : Tolong yang Saku Fc jangan hajar Shi, peluk aja yah XD

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
